Mecha-King Ghidorah
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Mecha-King Ghidorah.png |image =Mecha King Ghidorah.JPG |caption =Mecha-King Ghidorah in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah |name =Mecha-King Ghidorah |species =Cyborg King Ghidorah |nicknames =Mecha-Ghidorah, |height =150 meters |2=Wingspan|length =175 meters |weight =80,000 tons |forms = }} |controlled =Futurians |relationships =Futurians |allies = Futurians |enemies =Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra Leo, Anguirus, King Caesar, Godzilla Junior, Baragon, Gorosaurus, MechaGodzilla 2 |created =Kazuki Omori |portrayed =Hurricane Ryu Hariken |firstappearance = |latestappearance =Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah |suits =ShodaiMekaGhido |roar = }} Mecha-King Ghidorah (メカキングギドラ , Meka Kingu Gidora) es un mecanicamente modificado Ghidorah createdo por Toho que aparecio por primera vez en la pelicula de Godzilla de 1991 Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. Nombre El nombre de Mecha-King Ghidorah es simplemente una combinación de la palabra "Mecha", lo que significa un robot que puede ser controlado desde el interior, y el Rey Ghidorah. Appariencia Él tiene un aspecto futurista y mecánico, con la cabeza de en medio mecanizado, así como sus alas, el torso y algunas otras áreas. Él es mucho más poderoso que el puramente orgánico King Ghidorah Historia Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah Tras derrotar a King Ghidorah y enviando el gigante de bronce a su destino en las profundidades del mar, Godzilla comenzó a causar estragos en todo Japón. Emmy Kano, un Futurian que se rebeló contra su tripulación beligerante, se le preguntó si el Rey Ghidorah podría ser revivido en el siglo 23. Si es posible, podría ser llevado de vuelta al presente y se utiliza como un arma anti-Godzilla para proteger a Japón. Emmy estuvo de acuerdo con esta petición y se aventuró en el futuro el uso de KIDS la máquina del tiempo. Como Godzilla continúa su alboroto por el centro de Tokio, de repente se oyó un ruido en el cielo. Rey Ghidorah, ahora el cyborg Mecha-King Ghidorah, se materializó en un destello de energía pulsante. Pilotado por el Emmy y reforzado con varios segmentos de robótica, Mecha-King Ghidorah superó fácilmente a su predecesor. Disparó sus vigas de gravedad y triple haz láser a su enemigo. Aunque Godzilla logró disparar su aliento termonuclear en represalia, la gigantesca gris fue enviado finalmente chocar contra los edificios circundantes. Godzilla logró recuperar el equilibrio y dañar tanto de las alas de Mecha-King Ghidorah. Ya era hora de Emmy para revelar técnica más poderosa del cyborg. Cables de captación de energía de conducción fueron despedidos, al igual que el sistema de seguridad de la máquina mano. Mecha-King Ghidorah levantó Godzilla hacia el cielo y sobre el mar, pero ambos fueron enviados chocar contra las olas cuando Godzilla disparó su rayo termonuclear a su captor. Emmy escapó rápidamente en KIDS dejando a ambos monstruos atrapados en el fondo del océano. Mientras tanto, por debajo de la superficie del mar, los ojos de Godzilla brillaban misteriosamente. Él lanzó su rayo termonuclear en el abismo azul, porque sería escapar de sus restricciones y volver a aterrorizar al mundo otro día. Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2'' and Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla ]]The technology used in Mecha-King Ghidorah was later used to create MechaGodzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. Godzilla Island '']]After facing yet another defeat at the hands of the inhabitants of Godzilla Island, the evil alien Zaguresu immediately realized it would take noting short of a miracle if her plans for planetary conquest were to succeed. Luckily for her, that miracle soon arrived in the form of a giant vending machine-like object that gave her the choice of purchasing a monster. Her choice: Mecha-King Ghidorah, a cybernetic monster that she hoped would assist her in her invasion. She then sent the monster down to Godzilla Island, where it landed in front of Godzilla. However, several moments passed, and Mecha-King Ghidorah did not move. Soon it became apparent to Zaguresu what must have happened: Mecha-King Ghidorah did not have a pilot, and would not work without either a pilot or modifications allowing it to work on its own. Godzilla then ventured forward and simply knocked the cyborg over, and very soon the G-Guard Commander and Torema formulated a plan: use the robot to attack Zaguresu's ship, the Vabaruda, in a full-frontal assault. The Commander soon took off in Mecha-King Ghidorah and Torema followed in her smaller ship, and the two attacked Zaguresu. For some time, the plan worked, but unfortunately a rogue asteroid knocked both the Commander and Torema back towards Earth. Using a tractor beam, Zaguresu brought Mecha-King Ghidorah back to her ship and soon flew it down personally to attack Godzilla Island. Fortunately, the monsters led an attack of their own, and soon drove the robot back into space. Mecha-King Ghidorah would be called on again by Zaguresu to attack Godzilla Island, but each time the beast would be forced to flee. Soon, her leader, the Giant Dark Emperor, began to tire of her constant losses and Zaguresu was finally driven from Earth by Torema and was never to be seen again until Story 22 (Final Battle: Mecha-King Ghidorah Saga). Habilidades y Poderes El poder de Mecha King Ghidorah es mayor que el de king ghidorah,por lo que es un enemigo formidable. Mecha-King Ghidorah vuela con antigravedad a la velocidad de Mach 4. Mecha-King Ghidorah puede disparar rayos amarillos gravedad de sus bocas a la izquierda y derecha de la cabeza, ya que era una versión modificada del Rey Ghidorah. Mecha-King Ghidorah puede disparar un triple rayo láser de la cabeza central. En la isla de Godzilla, sin embargo, las tres cabezas pueden disparar láser triple vigas, debido a que tiene tres cabezas mecánicas en lugar de uno como en Godzilla contra King Ghidorah. Mecha-King Ghidorah está equipado con cables de captura y una gran restricción de la mano de la máquina, que también puede descargar la electricidad. Filmography *Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2'' Video Game Appearances *''Super Godzilla'' *''Kaiju-Oh Godzilla'' *''Godzilla (Arcade)'' *''Godzilla: Battle Legends'' *''Godzilla: Giant Monster March'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' *''Godzilla: Domination!'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' ''Super Godzilla Mecha-King Ghidorah frequently appears in Godzilla video games. He's the penultimate boss in ''Super Godzilla, in that he's viewed as the hardest boss next to Bagan. ''Godzilla: Domination! Mecha-King Ghidorah appears as the unplayable final boss in ''Godzilla: Domination!, where he's greatly enlarged, taking up half the area he's fought in, thus, it can be estimated that this incarnation of Mecha-King Ghidorah stands at 150-300 meters tall. In this game, he doesn't move around, but will occasionally jump, after which the player will also have or they take damage when he hits the ground and causes a shock wave/tremor that can even harm characters like Mothra, who is situated above the ground; however, jumping high would allow the player to avoid the attack. The only way to hurt Mecha-King Ghidorah is to hit his robotic head, then hit the flashing point on his body. He mostly attacks by breathing fireballs or energy blasts. When he takes enough damage, one of his organic heads will die and vanish, which results in health and energy power-ups being spawned. Eventually, the other head will die, but the robotic head takes much longer to die then the other two. Also, as Mecha-King Ghidorah takes damage, he starts attacking more often, and when down to one head he will frequently use an attack that launches a large spread of fireballs. ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee Mecha-King Ghidorah also appears as a playable character in ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee. If the player uses MechaGodzilla 2 in story mode, Mecha-King Ghidorah takes his place as the final boss. ''Godzilla: Save the Earth Mecha-King Ghidorah returned in ''Godzilla: Save the Earth. He plays similar to King Ghidorah, as in powerful, slow, can fly, large amount of health, and has most of the some moves with some changes and different resistances. He does have two extra abilities, however. The first is that he has a taser attack that, if it connects, drains paralyzes his opponent and quickly drains away their energy. The taser can only be used three times, but collecting energy power-ups allows it to be used again. The other is that his block is an energy shield (deployed if enough energy is used) but it does use up energy very quickly, and will absorb a weapon attack and convert it into his own health. Although he had the same rage attack as King Ghidorah in Destroy All Monster Melee (flying into the air while spinning around firing all three gravity beams), in Godzilla Save the Earth it was changed to making him temporarily invincible, and any opponent that touches him is knocked away. ''Godzilla: Unleashed '']]Height: 120 meters Weight: 80,000 tons "Mecha-King Ghidorah is the GDF's best attempts to use the weapons of the Vortaak to defend Earth, rather than destroy it. After King Ghidorah's defeat at the hands of an Earth Defender in one possible future, the alien monster was rebuilt with GDF technology to serve the interest of mankind. To replace King Ghidorah's natural body armor, destroyed in the re-animation process, this new incarnation has been outfitted with a powerful energy shield to reflect weapon attacks. In addition, Mecha-King Ghidorah has replenishable taser weapons, which can drain an opponent's energy reserves. With most of his original form's combat techniques intact, Mecha-King Ghidorah might stand as humanity's best hope against the Vortaak invasion." Godzilla Arcade Game - Mecha Ghidora.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah in the [[Godzilla (Arcade)|''Godzilla Arcade Game]] Macha-King Ghidorah.gif|Mecha-King Ghidorah in Godzilla: Battle Legends Mecha-king ghidorah tradingbattle.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah's card from Godzilla Trading Battle Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Character Sprites - Mecha-King Ghidorah.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Mecha-King Ghidorah.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah's battle sprite in Godzilla: Domination! Godzilla Save The Earth MECHA-KING GHIDORAH.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah in Godzilla: Save the Earth Mecha-kg main.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Gallery Sightings *In the film Independence Day, a child is seen playing with a Mecha-King Ghidorah toy. In Other Languages *Spanish: Mecha-Rey Ghidorah *Russian: МехаКингГидора Roar Mecha King Ghidorah Roars|Mecha-King Ghidorah's roars Trivia *Mecha-King Ghidorah and the Heisei King Ghidorah are the tallest main series Godzilla monsters. *Although the severely-wounded King Ghidorah was described as being just barely alive when the Futurians found it, Mecha-King Ghidorah requires a human pilot to act, implying it is alive, but otherwise braindead. **Therefore, this can also mean that King Ghidorah's middle head is dominant over the others - when the robotic head is commanded to fire the Gravity Beams, the others fire automatically alongside it. *Mecha-King Ghidorah is the first example of a 'good' Ghidorah, as he was utilised by Emmy so that she could defend Japan. However, this doesn't necessarily mean that he is 'good' by nature, as he was simply under the control of a Futurian. Poll Do you like Mecha-King Ghidorah? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Mecha-King Ghidorah Category:Cyborgs Category:Mecha Category:Ghidorah Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Dragons Category:Villain Monsters Category:Mecha-King Ghidorah Category:Monsters Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures Categoría:Monstruos